A Night to Remember
by nowwecansee
Summary: Klaine's post-prom adventures. PREPARE FOR ATOMIC FLUFF.


**And here it is, the next installment in my missing moments series! Wahoo!**

**And in case you were wondering, post-prom shenanigans did not include hot gay sex (at least not in this post ;]). **

**Not quite sure how I feel about this one, so I might redo/edit it later. But for now...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>And just like that, it was over.<p>

Uh, prom, that is, was over.

The last notes of the final song-_Stolen,_ by Dashboard Confessional and performed by Finn-were fading, but it was a few moments before most of the couples (Kurt and Blaine included) pulled apart.

But a minute and a half was a little ridiculous, so Kurt tried to pull away, but Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's lower back and pulled them closer together. His face was pressed against Kurt's neck, his breath tickling the skin there.

"C'mon, Blaine," Kurt said uncomfortably. "People are starting to stare..."

"So let them," Blaine said, but he slowly began spinning them away, still dancing to silent music, to the edge of the dance floor, where he let go of Kurt completely (except for his hand). He led them to the big round table where they'd left their stuff, and met up with Rachel, Mercedes, and the rest of New Directions.

"So, is it proper to congratulate you?" Sam asked awkwardly, gesturing to the plastic tiara perched atop Kurt's head.

Kurt laughed. "Not only is it proper, I command it! Now bow, loyal subjects!" The rest of the group laughed, and as Finn (who had finally been let in after much begging from Kurt to Sue) moved to slap Kurt's shoulder and Rachel moved to kiss his cheek, Finn's cup of punch flew out of his hand and landed on Kurt's jacket.

"Oh, crap!" Finn said, his widening. "Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt looked devastated at first, but then he shrugged. "At least prom's over, right? No harm, no foul." Finn looked relieved.

The members of their little group started drifting away in twos and threes, after many goodbye hugs and high-fives, until it was just Finn, Quinn (who was clinging to Finn's arm like a koala), Kurt, and Blaine (who was staring at Kurt in a very peculiar way).

"So...are you guys ready to go home?" Finn asked, looking from Kurt to Blaine.

Kurt opened his mouth, but Blaine cut him off. "No, actually, we've got plans." Kurt shot him a questioning look, but Blaine just smiled.

Finn shrugged. "Okay then...see you at home, Kurt," and he led Quinn away.

"So, care to enlighten me on these plans?" Kurt said with an amused expression. He and Blaine were among the only people left in the ballroom now.

"Noooooope!" Blaine sang, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm kind of tired...it's been a long night, you know..."

"I know," Blaine said, using Kurt's hand as leverage to stand up suddenly, and he said in Kurt's ear: "I'm not quite done with dancing yet," and Kurt shuddered. "Now come on, hot stuff," he said, and tugged Kurt away from the table, slinging Kurt's punch-stained jacket over his arm. "Excuse me," he added, turning and tweaking the crown on Kurt's head. "Your_ Royal_ Hot Stuff."

Kurt giggled and allowed himself to be pulled out into the warm night air, across the parking lot to Blaine's Dad's Corvette. It was nice; steel gray, convertible top, which Blaine lowered.

When he was finished, he climbed into the driver's seat and stuck the key in the ignition, but didn't start it just yet. He turned to study Kurt's face in the moonlight, and Kurt looked right back.

"Was it worth it?" Blaine said softly, and Kurt thought for a moment.

"Yeah...I think so," he shrugged. "For the most part anyway. Did you have fun?"

Blaine grinned and nodded. "You looked great tonight."

"So did you," Kurt replied. "Very handsome."

"I'm proud of you," Blaine said suddenly.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt said, and Blaine nodded. "I'm proud of you too."

"For what?" Blaine asked, genuinely confused.

"For coming with me. I know you were uneasy about it, I know you might have been a little bit afraid, but...you came with me anyway. And you asked me to dance in front of hundreds of people who could very well hate you just for who you are...you were so brave, Blaine."

"You make me sound a lot better than I am."

"No, Blaine...you're great. And thanks for coming with me tonight."

"I wanted to, Kurt," Blaine said softly, touching Kurt's cheek. "I...I really like you. A lot."

Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine's hand. "I like you too," he breathed, and Blaine leaned over the console to kiss him.

After a minute, he pulled away. "Okay, let's go before I keep you out all night."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kurt said dreamily, but he faced front and buckled his seatbelt.

They drove for about twenty minutes, almost all the way out of town along a winding road Kurt didn't recognize.

They were surrounded by darkness, the only lights being from the car and the stars...but as nervous as Kurt was starting to feel, Blaine appeared to be twice as confident as he sang along to the radio. He clearly knew what he was doing, so Kurt tried to sit back, relax, and trust him.

Finally, after a full thirty minutes of driving, Blaine turned and shouted over the radio: "Almost there!"

Kurt switched his gaze from the stars over head to the view in front of him-and it took his breath away.

It was just like something out of a movie: a perfect, picturesque overlook, bathed in the lights of the small city below.

It took a moment for Kurt to realize that they had stopped and that Blaine was staring at him with a wide grin. "What do you think?"

"Blaine, it's...it's beautiful..." Kurt said, and it was; he never would have believed that Lima could look so beautiful if proof wasn't staring him in the face. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thank you for being you," Blaine whispered. "Now are we just gonna sit here in the car, or get a real look?"

He got out and walked around the car to open Kurt's door. He grabbed a blanket from the back and offered a hand to his boyfriend.

Blaine led them almost to the edge and spread the blanket on the soft grass before helping Kurt to sit on it. As he kneeled beside him, he noticed Kurt shudder slightly in the chill breeze rolling off the valley-he smiled slightly and shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt smiled and drew it tighter around him as Blaine got comfortable.

He was leaning back on his palms, legs stretched out behind him, eyes closed as the breeze ruffled his hair and a small smile played on his lips, which made Kurt smile as he moved to lean against Blaine. Blaine wrapped one arm around him, pulling him closer and resting his cheek on Kurt's hair.

"My parents used to come here all the time," Blaine whispered after a moment. "My Dad told me it was a special place, for special people." He looked down at Kurt. "You're special, Kurt, and I'm crazy about you."

Kurt smiled and snuggled closer; he felt Blaine squeeze his waist as he did so. "I'm crazy about you too, Blaine. Absolutely mad."

"You looked so handsome tonight," Blaine whispered, and Kurt's stomach fluttered.

"Really?"

"Positively stunning."

"Stop," Kurt said, blushing.

"No, I'm serious," Blaine said, using his other hand to tip Kurt's face to his. "You're beautiful."

Kurt smiled softly, his blue eyes connecting with Blaine's hazel ones in an electrifying way.

"Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky," Blaine continued. "There was nothing special about me, and one day, I turned around, and there you were."

_Oh, there you are._

"And all I could think was...finally."

_I've been looking for you forever._

"And I don't know what I did that brought you to me, Kurt, but...I'm just really happy it did."

Kurt felt his eyes water, his heart bursting with affection. Blaine was just...he was too good to be true. So sweet and handsome and perfect and wonderful and lovely, and everything that was good about the world. He was lost for words, so he leaned forward to kiss him.

"You're wrong, though," he said when they pulled away. "There _is_ something special about you. There's this light inside of you, and as cheesy as it sounds, that light, I think, is what lead me to you when I was lost in the dark. You're perfect, Blaine."

"If anyone else tried to tell me that, I'd laugh," Blaine said. "But I know you'd never lie to me, so you must think it's true."

"It is true, Blaine. You are _wonderful_."

"You're not so bad yourself."

Kurt leaned up to kiss him again; he put his hands on Blaine's cheeks and felt the jacket fall off as he kneeled in front of him. He felt both of Blaine's hands move to his back and draw him nearer, and suddenly Kurt was on top of Blaine. But Blaine shook his head. "I had a plan," he said, and trotted over to the car. He turned it on, pressed a button on the dash, and music stared playing.

_Load the car and write the note_

_Grab your bag, and grab your coat_

_Tell the ones that need to know_

_That we are headed north._

Blaine walked back over to Kurt and offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" he said softly, and Kurt nodded.

_Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

_Are you aware the shape I'm in?_

_My hands, they shake, my head, it spins_

_Brooklyn, Brooklyn, take me in_

They spun in a few circles, but as the song came to a close, they just started to sway, eyes closed, faces pressed together.

_Three words that became hard to say_

_I and love and you_

_I and love and you_

_I and love and you_

"As nice as this is," Blaine said, lifting his head off Kurt's shoulder, "I would really rather not be killed by your father on such a glorious night.

Kurt laughed softly. "It really was lovely," he said, and with one final kiss, they headed back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, not quite sure how I feel about this one.<strong>

**ANYWAY.**

**Hope you enjoyed it...and also, come love me on Tumblr :]?**

**.**


End file.
